1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to signaling apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for signaling a fisherman that a fish has struck his bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various equipment has been developed that alerts a fishman to a strike on a line he is not holding. For example, several designs of tip-ups that raise a flag upon a strike are commonly employed by ice fisherman.
It is also known to use a light, often in combination with a sound device, for signaling a fisherman of a strike. One known device employs a bracket that includes a tube for holding a fishing pole handle. Movement of the handle within the bracket under the tug of a fish on the line closes an electrical contact. Voltage from a battery then lights a lamp and energizes a sound device. However, the prior device is not completely satisfactory, because it is not sufficiently sensitive to relatively weak strikes by a fish that do not cause pole movement.